


Tangled

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Contract [8]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Molly go to see Torchwood, and meet Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

Own Nothing.  
...................................

"Okay Sherlly, I am out today." Darcy shouted as she hopped into the living room as she tried to lace up her beat up old converse. "Molly and I are going shopping." She finished tying her shoe and walked into the living room. "Oh sup Mycroft?"

Mycroft glanced up at her from his seat. "So you're taking a day of leave from my brother?"

"Hell even a saint needs a day, that's why John isn't here." She kissed Sherlock on the cheek on her way to the kitchen.

"Very funny." Sherlock rolled his eyes as he plucked a string on his violin. "Dr. Hooper is going out shopping with you?"

"That is what I said." Darcy replied as she made a cup of coffee. "She has a date with a man we met last weekend. It's their second date and she wants to put her best foot forward." She walked into the living room and sat on Sherlock's arm rest. "Jealous?"

"Of her date?" Sherlock asked. "Why would I be?"

"Because the complete background check and credit check makes the guy look fantastic." Darcy stated as she sipped her coffee. "Either way, it doesn't matter because you're not crashing it."

Sherlock looked up at her and arched an eyebrow. "While this is fascinating, can we get back to the task at hand?" Mycroft interrupted.

"I'm busy." Sherlock stated. "Didn't you hear, I have a date to crash."

Darcy and Mycroft gave each other a look before Darcy sighed and dug out her phone from her back pocket. She quickly dialed a number and placed the phone on her ear. "Hey Greg, John and I are doing our own things today and I need someone to keep Sherlock busy tonight." She laughed and smiled down at Sherlock who returned with one before frowning. "Thanks, I owe you one." She hung up and sipped her coffee. "Got a babysitter."

"Greg?" Sherlock tuned his violin as he stared at Mycroft.

"I can be friends with other people Sherlly." Darcy got up to place to her cup into the sink and stood next to Mycroft. "I can go on dates."

"Speaking of, how was your evening with Mr. Anderson?" Mycroft asked as he looking up at her.

Darcy looked away and crossed her arms. "Damn Dinosaurs." She muttered. "Damn things kept me from having sex with cute Irish men." She grumbled as he phone rang, she blinked as she stared at the number before answering it. "Director." She sat down on Mycroft's arm rest, ignoring his strange look as he stared up at her. "Yes ma'am, I understand." Darcy looked over to Sherlock and signaled time on her wrist.

He looked at his phone for the time and replied. "8:45 am".

Darcy nodded in thanks and turned back to her phone. "It'll take a few hours but I can. And you want me to deliver the message?" She crossed her legs and swung her feet. "Sure can do, I'll deliver it." She hung up the phone. "Well there went my day of shopping."

"Oh no, you're canceling, again." Molly looked upset when she entered the room. "Sorry, Mrs. Hudson let me in."

"Molly, there is a possibility that I will be canceling, so you can come with me on a top secret mission that you can lord over Sherlock's curly locks for all of time or he can take you shopping?" Darcy turned to look at her friend.

"A mission that I can never talk about, to anyone except you, or have Sherlock criticizes everything I try on?" Molly looked over at Sherlock and bit her lip as he lifted up his violin to play and turned back to Darcy. "You ready to go?"

Darcy laughed as she jumped up; she curtsied to Mycroft and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "Later boys, play nice until I get back." She grabbed her jacket as she and Molly walked out the door.

"So where are we going?" Molly asked as a black car pulled out in front of them. A man in a suit got out of the driver seat and handed Darcy keys and then walked down the street. Darcy and Molly got into the car and drove off.

"We're going to see Torchwood." Darcy got onto the freeway and headed to Cardiff. "You get to meet Captain Jack Harkness."  
...................................................................................................................

"Why hello there, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack smiled at Molly as Darcy rolled her eyes. "Dr. Molly Hooper, pathologist at St. Bart's, what are you doing down here?"

"Hi, that would be me." Darcy waved from behind Molly. "We're here together."

"Oh." Jack smiled at her. "Is there room for another?"

Molly and Darcy looked at each other; Molly's face showed shock while Darcy just arched an eyebrow. "Molly doesn't like to share." Darcy stated with a completely straight face as she leaned forward. "But you and I need to share a few words." She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "In private."

Jack smiled down at her, his arm wrapped around her waist. "I have just the place." He pulled away and smiled at them. "Ladies." He turned and started to walk off, Darcy and Molly followed behind him into a bar. Darcy stopped and looked around before she followed Molly in after Jack. They walked to the back of the bar and into the office and closed the door. "You like the place?" he asked as he sat down.

"A secret Alien organization in the back of a bar?" Molly asked as she sat down.

"I like it." Darcy stated as she looked around the office. "So Director O wanted me to give you a message." She sat on his desk corner as he sat in his chair.

"Am I going to like it?" He asked.

She nodded her head to the side in thought. "Most likely." She grabbed his collar and crashed her lips to his, the kiss last barely a minute before she pushed him away and slapped him right across the face. "How did you like that?"

Jack stared up at her. "I think I might need you to run that by me again."

"O wants you to back off the legals. They're here with permission and next time how about you check their passports before you shoot a blowfish that got hopped up on crack and stole a sports car." She crossed her arms and stared down at him.

"In my defense I was only there for the end of that." Jack replied. "But message received."

"Awesome, now we have shopping to do before getting back to London." Darcy hopped off the desk and turned to Molly who was watching them with amazement. "You ready? I feel like eating Indian for lunch."

"I can do Indian." Molly agreed as she stood up. She kept glancing over at Jack who was smiling at the two of them.

"You know, Torchwood is looking for some new recruits." Jack stated as he stared at them. "I could use someone with connections like you Darcy and I could certainly use a fantastic doctor like you Dr. Hooper."

Darcy smiled and looked over at Molly. "We'll keep that in mind. I have an open contract and who knows, we might take you up on that."

They walked out of the bar and down to the shopping district and laughed while they walked arm and arm. "Does that happen often, getting offers from other employers?"

Darcy nodded as she looked around the shops. "Pretty much." Her eyes stopped when she saw familiar faces and sighed. "Did you cancel your date tonight?"

"I had to; Sherlock was going to crash it." Molly groaned. "I don't know why you're trying to make him jealous."

"Because you need to have blonde curly haired children named Hamish and Abigail." Darcy sighed and shook her head. "I'll leave to go back home and I know he is going to screw up all that we've have done to get this far." They walked to the Indian restaurant and inside and sat at a table.

"You have no faith in me." Sherlock stated as he sat down next to Molly, Greg Lestrade sat down next to Darcy.

"We need to talk about your definition of babysitting." Darcy whispered to Greg.

"Yea well, you try telling the bloody bastard to stay out of other people's business." Greg whispered back to her.

"And that's why I'm here." Darcy smiled as they watched Sherlock and Molly decided on food.


End file.
